falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shishkabob9000/The New Union
Greetings civies! I am a marine in the New Union. "Whats the New Union?" you ask. Well, this informative blog should answer many of your questions. History: The New Union was once a part of the Enclave, but after we heard of the Presidents plan to kill everybody on the mainland, about one third left which was in about 2241. Since then we became the New Union. Population: We have about 58,000 civilians, and a military of about 10,000 soldiers. Technology: We have continued to advance technology which is not common in the Wastes. Military: We have reestablished all five branches of our military and actively engage hostile forces within the continental United States territories. -Army: The Army mainly uses mark 3 holorifles and combat knives made of the Saturnite alloy And three quarters of our soldiers use mark 4 combat armor while the other one quarter uses T-57C power armor (this of course does not include special forces.) Special forces in the Army are the Delta force, stealth units, heavy infantry, sharpshooters corps, inferno units, and paratroopers. -Navy: We hardly use our Navy in these times because battles rarely come to the water. We currently have several ships deployed in the Great Lakes fighting off the Steel Plague and a small fleet preparing for a take over of Point Lookout. We hope to annex Rivet City to our Navy after we take the Capital Wasteland. Our special forces are the Navy SEALs who are exceptionally effective in missions that require stealth and speed and they will shortly be deployed against the Steel Plague. -Coast Guard: The Coast Guard is in charge of guarding our coastline. There are currently no need for a Coast Guard as we have almost no coast and the threat there is minimal. We have yet to establish a special forces group. -Air Force: The Air Force is made up mainly of recovered choppers and salvaged planes. Our special forces for our Air Force is our powerful Vertibird Fleet. -Marines: The Marines are our elite troops. They are mainly made up of our naval infantry. Their special forces are our recon groups, and the rangers, like me. The Marines are very brave and trained to fight only when necessary. We use our Rangers as advance troops. They prepare an area for the New Unions arrival there. You've all heard of one of them. He is codenamed the Courier. Goals: We commit to the ideals of life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. Any and all people, be they male, female, white, black, ghoul, or super mutant, they are accepted and treated equally. Our current capitol city is Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and our president is Paul Hendrickson, age: 49. It is relatively easy to become a citizen and the taxes are very small but well worth it. We, as a nation have several goals in the post apocalyptis wastes. 1. Rebuild the United States as a nation, 2. Help the people of the wasteland, 3. Oppose controlling systems, 4. Defeat the Enclave and, in the long term, remnants of the Peoples Republic of China. Campaigns: I'm sure you're all excited to hear about our current military prospects. Well I can't give you all the details but I can tell you a few things. We have infiltrated several important nations and organizations that I'm sure you've all hear of. The reason we do this is so we can take them down from the inside if needed, however we forbid bringing any of our advanced tech like our armor and weapons. -Brotherhood of Steel: We do intend to eventually annex the BoS, and we are locked in negotiations with the Capital Wasteland Chapter and we hope not to go to war but we will do what we must. One of our Rangers has joined the Mojave Wastleland Chapter in the hopes that we can annex them as well. -Steel Plague: The Steel Plague is the name given to and accepted by the Midwestern BoS, which is taking control of most of northern American territories and southern Canada and is engaged in a war with the Legion. -Circle of Steel: The CoS is a group of BoS members who left them because of stealth boy induced schizophrenia. -Outcasts: The Outcasts proved a more problematic enemy than preivously believed. They salvaged much more technology from the VSS armory than we anticipated and are actively hunting them down. We took back the armory and are salvaging the tech they left behind. -Caesars Legion: We know the Legion will never join us by choice and we are engaged in a small war with them for control of Denver. -NCR: The NCR will provide some trouble but we have no doubt that they can be absorbed into the New Union. -Enclave: After their defeat at Adams AFB we have been pushing them farther and farther south. They are nearly to Florida now where they will meet another portion of our Army sent there in advance. -Capital Wastland: We want to reclaim the Capital Wastelnd for several reasons. 1. the Pentagon filled with tech we can salvage, 2. Rivet City which will be rebuilt and added to our Navy and its planes to our Air Force, 3. Fort Constantine which is filled to the brim with nukes, and it would be fantastic to have a nuclear arsenal again, 4. Raven Rock can be largely salvaged and maybe rebuilt, 5. Project Purity for obvious reasons, 6. significant buildings like the Capital and White house, 7. the Capital Preservation Society has many important documents and items that historians would want to see, 8. and of course reestablishing our capitol. -Tribes: All but the most hostile of tribes have been absorbed into the New Union. Some we hope to annex are the Great Khans, Sorrows, and the Dead Horses, and Boomers. We hope to defeat the Fiends, White Legs, Vipers, and Jackals. Economy: Compared to groups like the NCR and the Legion we have a fantastic econmoy, and we are doing our very best to make caps worthless. We use and print Pre-War money which is valued at a 1:5 dollar to cap ratio. We try to make as many jobs as possible and have relatively low and simple taxes. Currently they are $15 a month on average. Education: Through an agreement with the Followers of the Apocalypse we have a large amount of supplies and teachers for our schools in major cities in our control. We try to provide a basic education in math, science, current and sometimes ancient history and a second language. We have books to spare and tuition is only to pay teachers and pay for materials making it affordable. Citizenship Application Name: Age: Gender:Income(in caps): Nationality: Affilations: Hometown: Category:Blog posts